Embodiments relate to an image signal processor, and more particularly, to an image signal processor for allowing multiple phase images output from an image sensor including pixels each including multiple photodiodes to replace or complement each other and a mobile computing device including the same.
In order to reduce a space occupied by a phase difference auto-focus module in a camera, a camera sensor includes pixels that can directly detect a phase difference. In conventional pixels for detecting a phase difference, a photodiode is partially shielded by a metal or the like and light only coming through an unshielded portion of the photodiode is detected.
Image sensors may include two or four photodiodes in each pixel so that the pixel directly detects a phase difference. An image output from such image sensors includes multiple phase images. Each of the phase images is generated using an image signal output from a photodiode included in a pixel. Disparity between the phase images may occur due to optical phenomena, which leads to the deterioration of the quality of images.